Office Bearers
The Officers or Office-bearers of a Toastmasters Club are elected by the active individual members of the Club. An officer serves for a term of one (1) year, from July 1st through June 30th, or for a term of six months, July 1st through December 31st or January 1st through June 30th. Executive Committee Consists of seven club officers, club President, Vice President Education, Vice President Membership, Vice President Public Relations, club Secretary, club Treasurer, Sergeant at Arms, plus the Immediate Past President. The Executive Committee is in charge of all business and administrative affairs of the Club and shall consider all matters concerning the welfare of the Club. All actions of the Executive Committee are submitted to the Club members at a business meeting for ratification. Any decision of the Executive Committee which this Club fails to ratify shall be null and void. Service as one of the seven officers is a required task in the Leadership Track of the Toastmasters Educational Program. President The President serves as the Club's chief executive officer, responsible for general supervision and operation of the Club. The President presides at Club, chairs the Executive Committee meetings, and directs the Club in a way which meets the educational growth and leadership needs of the members. In cooperation with the Executive team, the President establishes long-term and short-term plans for Club growth. * Are you a brand-new President? If you haven't done so, go to the official TMI training site. Then click on President for more information. Immediate Past President (IPP) Provides guidance and serves as a resource to Club officers and members, chairs the Nominating Committee, assists in the preparation of the Club Success Plan, and promotes the Club's efforts to become a Distinguished Club. Vice President Education (VPE) Responsible for planning successful Club meetings. The VP Education promotes the Toastmasters educational program to the Club members; orients new members to the Toastmasters program and to the Club and makes sure each new member is assigned a mentor. The VP Education makes sure that all members understand the importance of excellent evaluations know how to evaluate; arranges for Speechcraft, Success/Leadership, and Youth Leadership programs to be conducted; encourages members to participate in other Toastmasters activities and programs; administers speech contests; chairs the Education Committee; attends and participates in the Executive Committee meetings; and presides in the absence of the President. * Have an excellent club program. Work with your members to create the program -- Click on the club program link to use the wikicity for collaborative club program planning. * Run a public seminar on "public speaking" at your local library. Hand out evaluation forms with phone numbers and e-mail addresses so you can follow up * Run a Speechcraft. For the ins and outs, click on the link elsewhere on the main page. Vice President Membership (VPM) The Vice President Membership plans, organizes, and implements a continuous marketing effort which ensures the Club maintains or exceeds 20 members. The VP Membership maintains an accurate membership roster and attendance records; helps prepare the semiannual membership report; chairs the Club Membership Committee which works to promote Club membership and membership retention; provides for the recognition of members who contribute to the increase in Club membership; attends and participates in the Executive Committee meetings; and presides in the absence of the President and VP Education. * List your club in the phone book under "Toastmasters". * Run "invite a friend" meetings or guest evenings. Remember to have "guest packs" available for guests to bring them up to speed. * Chat to the management at your work to get a group together (Thanks to Keryn House for this tip) * Many community newspapers also run "events" columns which are easy to get in to. See the section under Marketing. * Why people leave and how to stop them doing so. Churn (by Kevin Flower of New Zealand) * Run a membership incentive programme. Vice President Public Relations (VPPR) Develops, implements, and administers a publicity program that maintains a positive image of Toastmasters International for all members, guests, and the general public. The VP Public Relations is responsible for internal and external public relations for the Club, including preparing and distributing news releases regarding Club activities and publicizing Club events and representing the Club to the media. The VP Public Relations chairs the Public Relations Committee; works with the PR committee and other officers to develop literature about the Club; attends and participates in the Executive Committee meetings; and presides in the absence of the President, VP Education, and VP Membership. * Have an excellent website club site *Set up a club web site on the wiki! Marketing is a collection of pages that has marketing resources for your club, area and district. Share your tips / tricks and resources with other PROs in the Marketing forum. Secretary Responsible for all Club records and correspondence; keeps the the Club Constitution and Bylaws and all other official Club documents. The Secretary submits updated membership and officer records to TI World Headquarters; prepares and mails orders for Toastmaster supplies. The Secretary records and reads the minutes of the Club and Executive Committee meetings; circulates TIPS, the TI Supply Catalog, and the Toastmaster Magazine during Club meetings; and attends and participates in the Executive Committee meetings. Treasurer Responsible for developing and executing financial policies, procedures, audits and controls. The Treasurer receives and disburses funds in payment of all obligations; provides the bank with a new signature card; develops and recommends a budget to the Executive Committee. The Treasurer notifies members of dues payable and collects the dues; presents verbal and written financial reports monthly. The Treasurer submits Club accounts for audit; responds to IRS and other government inquiries; verifies the existence of an Employer Identification Number for the Club; and attends and participates in the Executive Committee meetings. Sergeant at Arms (SAA) Serves as a master host and makes the proper physical arrangements for all Club meetings. The Sergeant at Arms makes sure each member and guest is welcomed at Club meetings; arranges room and equipment for each meeting; arranges food service at meal meetings; collects ballots and tallies votes; controls Club property between meetings; chairs the Social and Reception Committee; and attends and participates in the meetings of the Executive Committee. * Looks after the club's properties and materials * Books and sets up the room for the meeting * Hangs the banner and club certificate (without the certificate displayed, it's not a valid meeting). * Establishes a warm environment for members, guests, and visiting Toastmasters. Other Standing Committees Education Committee The Education Committee is responsible for the general educational program of the Club. It prepares program schedules of the Club and publishes the assignments at least three (3) weeks in advance. The Committee is encouraged to make use of educational materials available from Toastmasters International. Club Membership Committee The Membership Committee is responsible for maintaining Club individual membership and attendance. The goal of the Membership Committee to ensure that the individual membership of the Club is at charter strength or better. The Committee considers all applications for individual membership and report thereon to the Club, and arranges for proper induction of all new individual members. Public Relations Committee The Public Relations Committee prepares and disseminates news or press releases regarding the Club’s activities and educational programs. It shall also be responsible for all internal publications of the Club, including the Club newsletter and Club web site. The Committee is encouraged to promote opportunities for community participation in Toastmasters’ learning programs. Social and Reception Committee The Social and Reception Committee is responsible for all social functions of the Club and acts as a reception committee at all meetings. Nominating Committee The Nominating is chaired by the Immediate Past President (or most recent Past President) and prepares a slate of officers to be elected at the first meeting in May. Resources for Club Officers * Does your club run things differently? Add to this entry in the Toastmasters Wikia by clicking Edit. *Committee Checklist by date! What should you be doing this month? Use this handy calendar! * Assign Mentors to all Club members. *Get help if you need it: ** Contact your Area Governor ** How to help a low membership club (2 MB download) Category:Leading Category:Club Officer